Merukimon
Merukimon is the main antagonist turned anti-hero of the 25 episodes in the anime Digimon Data Squad. He was voiced by Kōsei Hirota in the Japanese Version and Richard Epcar in the English Version. Appearance Merukimon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a giant humanoid, wearing a blue striped lion suit with a green mane. He oftern carries several knives on his person. Biography ''Digimon Data Squad'' Merukimon was a peacekeeper who lives in the Infinite Ice Ridge in the Digital World. He first met Keenan Crier as an infant by his foster mother, Frigimon. While Spencer Damon, Yoshida, SampsonKeenan's parents were journeying to the Divi. Merukimon first appeared when he went to the Real World. Just as the DATS were about to finish off Falcomon, a bolt of lightning blocked the Mega Burst attack, and Merukimon suddenly appeared. He easily defeated GeoGreymon and the others and took Falcomon back to the Digital World with him. The DATS went on a journey to the Ice Ridge, where Merukimon dwells. When they got there, they started to battle him. But unfortunately, the DATS were once again defeated by Merukimon. Yushima summoned his partner Digimon, Kamemon, who digivolved to Gawappamon and wrecked the dungeon of Merukimon's lair while the DATS escaped with Keenan and Falcomon and returned to the Real World. After the DATS returned to the Digital World for a rematch with Merukimon, Keenan suddenly stopped the battle. Then Merukimon told the story about Keenan's tragic past and origins, about how Keenan got separated from his parents, gets adopted by Frigimon, and the human attack in the Digital World led by the evil Akihiro Kurata (who was responsible for massacring several Digimon). Frigimon was killed by one of the Gizumons, and Merukimon suddenly destroyed the Gizumons with his Thousand Fists, and chased Kurata back to the Real World. Merukimon misjudged that the DATS were not to blame for what happened from the past. After the tragic events from the past were revealed, Kurata took his revenge on Merukimon for attacking him from the past by using his newest creation, Gizumon AT, who snuck up behind Merukimon, and shot through him on the right side of his chest, wounding him. As Keenan and Falcomon came to help Merukimon, he apologized to Keenan for not keeping his promises to him. Upon watching Marcus, the rest of the DATS team and their partner Digimon get badly beaten by Gizumon (who now became Gizumon XT), Merukimon then, says goodbye to Keenan, stating that he should live as a human with the heart of a Digimon. Merukimon then jumps into the air and damages Gizumon XT with a powerful punch. Marcus then rushes over and asks why Merukimon helped them, to which the latter explains that there will be a time when humans and Digimon can live together peacefully. Gizumon XT shot him through his stomach, sacrificing himself while Kurata laughs evilly. Merukimon was then destroyed, as well as his Digi-Egg. After his demise, Keenan accepted his promise to live as a human with the heart of a Digimon. Powers and Abilities Merukimon can fire a barrage of punches from his fist. He can also produce a mighty energy blast. Profile A God Man type Digimon who is one of the Olympus Twelve Gods; he is known for being the fastest being in the Digital World. It's impossible to see him with the naked eye due to his excellent swiftness, and it's said that all historical pictures of Merukimon are his afterimages. Since he hates to remain in one place, it's difficult to encounter Merukimon naturally in the Digital World, as he's always roaming. His special attack is "Thousand Fist", which uses his blinding movement to shower superfast punches onto the enemy. Merukimon is also an excellent shaman, as seen in his "Spiritual Enchant" attack, where he slashes the dimension open with his beloved 'Azteca' sword and summons a demon from another dimension. Attacks *'Thousand Fist' *'Spiritual Enchant' *'Super Charge' Gallery Merukimon.jpg Merukimon.holy.jpg Merukimon1.jpg Trivia *Merukimon is the voiced by Richard Epcar, the very same voice actor who voiced both Myotismon, and the less threatening antagonist; Etemon, as well as their alternate forms, Mephistomon and Tuwarmon. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Monsters Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Demon Category:Genderless Category:Redeemed Category:Humanoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Hybrids Category:Giant Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Extremists Category:Protective